a crack in security
by chase88
Summary: Chase accidentally unearth's a conspiracy and the very people who would do anything to keep it a secret. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

Chase thanked Jenny for handing him the chest x-ray for the five year old clinic patient he had seen a little earlier that day. He observed that she did indeed have a broken rib or two. He then put the x-ray in the big manilla envelope it had came in.

"Mind setting her up to have them mended Jen," he asked.

"Sure as long as you promise some drinks later," she added.

"Sure, I'm up for it," He replied.

"Okay it's a deal," Jen replied with a laugh as she headed to do what Chase had asked.

It was obvious to everybody else but Chase that Jenny had a big crush on him. He wasn't an idiot like House was known to tease him about, but he just didn't take the time to notice.

He was heading to go back to the conference room when he heard voices coming through the meeting room. He knew that they shouldn't be in there but felt compelled to just listen to what the two were talking about.

"Why didnt' you kill him too Emelio," the other guy asked.

"Why because he wasn't suspicous until now," The guy named Emelio replied.

Chase backed up shocked right into a big humugous guy with a mustache.

"Sorry, should be getting back to the, um, patient," Chase lied and quickly left.

The guy raised his eyebrows.

* * *

He entered and the two guys stopped talking.

"A doctor it seems like heard you talking about something, he was speechless," the guy added crossing his huge arms.

"Why I oughta, we can't just go on a killing spree because everyone decides to listen in on what we're doing," the guy named Aaron said angirly.

"Or you could talk in more secret places," Don the huge guy corrected.

"He's a snoop, it's his fault," Emelio said.

"It doesn't matter cause after we kill that FBI agent then we'll have to kill that snoop too," Aaron stated.

Nobody dared to disagree.

* * *

Chase entered the conference room and returned to his crossword puzzle. By the time the rest of the team got there, the things he heard earlier were forgotten.

"Hey Cameron, five letter word for red creature," Chase said.

"Devil," House interrupted.

"Thanks," Chase said a little shocked.

"No, you are one," House corrected.

Chase rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Now where is thy Brit going," House asked sarcastically.

"Clinic, I have to talk to the patient's mother about an earlier chest x-ray," Chase answered.

House nodded and started talking to Foreman. Chase shook his head, House did strange things when he was bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase headed to PPTH early the next morning. The mother had taken her five year old's condition well, better than he had suspected actually and the little girl had recovered nicely.

In the conference room, he was watching the news when a special came on about the death of a FBI agent. Chase's eyes widened as he remembered hearing about a plan to kill someone. The agent had been found sliced in peices and if that wasn't gruesome enough, five days earlier, there had been a body of a cop, found virtually mutulated beyond recognition.

Cameron came in while he was watching it. She paused as she observed the news with an open mouth. Chase came to his senses and turned it off. He didn't want Cameron to be scared worse than she now already was.

"Hey I was watching that," Cameron complained.

"It's too gruesome," Chase shot gently.

"Then why become a doctor," Cameron asked with her hands on her hips.

Chase just shrugged.

* * *

House came in around noon with another case.

"Nine year old with severe hemmorging," House said.

"That doesn't say much," Foreman replied.

"Yeah well, the girl's a mute so that's all we know," House answered.

"Could be Lassa fever," Chase suggested.

"Yeah and it could be ebola, don't get in contact with any fluid or vomit in that case," House added.

"Well it could also be a blood vessel," Cameron added.

"Let's agree to disagree," House said sarcatically and then added," Get an mri of the brain and blood tests."

They all got up to perform the tests.

* * *

Chase exhaustedly went back to his seat later to do his crossword but on top of it was a note to his digust. He crinkled it and was about to throw it away but decided to read it at the last moment.

To his horror it said, "You'll pay."

Chase instantly threw it in the trash and put his hands in his head for a moment. He hadn't done anything and if it were those guys, he hadn't gotten a good look at them anyways so why would they want to make him pay. He pondered what he would do with the note and whether he should call the authorities about it when the patient coded. He instantly jumped up and ran to the patient' room.

"What's going on," he asked Foreman and Cameron who were already there.

"She went into cardiac arrest," Cameron explained.

They spent five minutes trying to get the patient's heartbeat into regular heart rythm that when it finally returned, Chase forgot all about the threatening post it note that had been in the conference room.

* * *

Chase headed to his car later that evening exhausted. The patient was probably braindead. After she had gone into cardiac arrest, they had had to intubate her and then her eyes dilated on them after that. It was horrible to loose a patient but even more so to loose a child.

He was preoccupied in finding his keys that he didn't notice anything around him until there was a gun shoved in his face.

"You scream or do anything stupid, I'll blow you're brains out here in the parking lot," A voice startled him.

He was about to turn around but a knife was then placed at his throat.

"Turn around and then we'll make sure you'll die right now, being a doctor you'll realize that we'll make you drown in your own blood," another voice snapped.

Chase froze.

He knew that voice and everything flooded back. The voices talking about killing, the threatening letter, and now the promise of killing him.

"We just want to make sure you don't see us. We're going to blindfold you now," The man ordered.

Afterwards he felt himself being led, where he didn't know, and couldnt' do anything to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase panicked.

He couldn't see anything thanks to the blindfold and he could still feel the gun pressed against his head. Chase didnt' know where he was going but he knew one thing and that was that he had to get out and fast.

"So what have you heard," the voice startled him.

Chase didn't say anything for a moment. He was suprised that the person was whispering since all they had been doing for over the last known minutes they had blindfolded him, was yell.

"What have you heard," The person repeated.

Chase didn't want to piss this guy off, so he mumbled, "Just that they were killing someone."

"What do you know, you're right Don, he is a foreigner," the person replied.

"He's either British or one of those other ones, say Welsh," Don stated.

"At least he didn't go to the police," another person answered.

That person Chase believed was Emelio. He didn't know who the softspoken one was but he knew from most of the voices that the autoritive one was Aaron, the hispanic one was Emelio, and the deep voice was Don's. He shuddered remembering what they had said that they were going to do with him.

"He's more stupid than that FBI agent we got rid of," Aaron added.

Chase felt the door handle with a hand. Since nobody reacted, his guess was that they were too busy talking. This was a stupid move because he knew that he was going to get hurt but he decided that he didn't care. They were going to kill him if he didn't try anything and since they'd kill him too if he did, he'd rather take that risk.

"You think it'll take a lot longer for them to find him than that cop," the soft spoken one asked.

"Come on Shawn, of course it'll take longer, possibly never if we're lucky," Aaron.

Chase didn't wait.

The door opened and he fell out and was pretty sure he had broken a couple ribs for he had a large intake of breath. He didn't wait though and started to run, but with his hands tied behind his back and the blind fold he couldn't see anything; he was running blindly.

He hadn't gotten away for five minutes before there was a gun thrust onto his head again and a lot of cussing.

"You want to die early don't ya," Don snapped.

Chase tried desperately to yank himself free but they had a hold of him and one even punched him in the stomache. He instantly stopped finding and went limp gasping to breath.

"Not smart, huh? That was a pretty smart move right there," the person, obviously Shawn said.

"Well he isn't, we just weren't paying attention," Aaron shot.

"He doesn't look so good. Ya think we broke something," Emelio asked.

"Nah, it was the fall," Don replied.

"He's very stupid to do that," Shawn said whistling. "Very stupid but risky."

"Well help me take the pathetic doctor to the car," Aaron demanded.

Nobody protested.

* * *

Chase regained consciousness, but this time there was a tightness against his chest. He concentrated on the voices while he breathed slowly; it was hurting him to breath real deep. Now they were going to kill him.

He tried to remember what he did and realized that they had caught him again. To Chase's suprise, the blindfold was taken off and he found himself face to face with Don, the mustache guy.

"You think you're very smart well here what we're going to do. You get a chance to run, but then in twenty seconds we're coming after you. See, you humored us so we're going to humor you," Don explained.

Chase quickly realized it was true, yet he wasn't in any shape.He ran into the forest and as he entered the dark fortress, he heard them get to twenty. He had to find a place to hide and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase was severly out of breath by the time he got to the middle of the forest. The guys footsteps could be heard and he didn't have much time to hide, so he just pulled himself up in one of the trees, hoping that nobody was smart enough to look up. He could see them clearer now because they were just below him.

"Where is he," Aaron said.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not a psychic," Emelio remarked.

Aaron slapped him and turned to their latest addition.

"I suppose he went towards the hospital since he's severly disadvantaged," Aaron asked him.

The guy had freaky glasses on, with smoothed back brown hair and a look that gave someone that it wasn't wise to cross him. He was the only level headed and cool tempered guy and was also an expert in psychology.

"Yep, he would be that idiotic," He agreed.

Aaron gave Emelio a smug look.

"Well at least we gave the stupid doctor our newest supplement," Don joined in.

"Oh yeah, that new drug we created to help aide kids who can't breath right," Aaron remembered.

"Yeah well let's just say it isn't going to be pretty," Don added.

"But the FDA approved over false pretenses of the drug," A new guy entered the conversation.

"Really, we needed the money to experiment with that staph disease that's now resistant to antibiotics," Don explained.

"At least it's going to a good cause," the person agreed.

Chase couldn't believe that these people would willingly infect people with diseases and let them play out just to come up with a simple solution. He remembered the kid that died and realized that she died of meningitis caused by the staph. He distinctally heard them split up and end in different directions but he didn't care.

He fell a few feet from the tree and ran again, heading deeper in the depths and hoping that they wouldn't catch him. It was getting harder to breath as it was and now he learned that they poisoned him with something before releasing him.

He came near a river when he heard someone warning him to stay put. He turned around and seen that it was that new guy and he had a gun.

Chase put his hands up and at the last minute jumped right into the river.

He'd rather take his chances with the currents than the guy with the gun.


	5. Chapter 5

The current was strong, but he eventually caught onto a long branch and held on tight. He was now sure that they had wanted to kill him to keep a secret. The secret was that they were coming up with toxic treatments just so that they could make money and they were killing kids, maybe even some adults.

His vision blurred a bit and he realized that he must be in worse condition than he had thought. Chase was fighting to remain conscious because he knew that he had to in case he had a concussion. Sleeping with a concussion was bad and could lead to a coma.

But when he finally came onto land, he lost the battle and was dead to the world before he knew it.

* * *

House was actually in on time and the first thing he noticed was that Chase wasn't in yet. Funny, he thought. Chase was usually the first one in on any normal day and the first day he comes in early and there's no Chase wasn't a coincidence. He shrugged. It could be for all he knew.

Cameron and Foreman were the second ones in and they had the same thought as House, only they thought something was wrong. Never had there been a day where they came in and didn't see Chase sitting at the table with a crossword puzzle, it was just wierd.

"House maybe he's hurt," Cameron expressed her worry.

"Or maybe he's hiding, I knew he had a reason to not be here and that could very much be your fault," House said sarcastically.

"House there was never a time where he was ever not here," Cameron reminded.

"Yeah and it could just be because you slept with him," House remarked.

Foreman laughed and Cameron glared at the two. So what she had slept with Chase, but that didn't mean that he was hiding from her. He never ever did that although he did avoid confrontations and that was it.

House was worried but he didn't show it. Besides he didn't want to get all hyped up for nothing.

Cuddy came and House immediately replied, "Gosh here comes mommie and no there is no Chase. Whatever am I going to do!"

Cuddy ignored him as she let some stranger in. House's eyes narrowed. He was young, handsome,(although he would never admit it), and he had on a suit. He didn't trust this guy one bit and he hoped the guy took a hint and left.

"I'm William Taylor and I'm a detective. I'm afraid that there's a problem," he said.

"Does it have to do with the hospital, Cuddy will get mad. The hospital is her baby," House remarked.

"Nope, a co-worker I believe by the name of Dr. Robert Chase," William answered.

House cringed and the other ducklings gasped. Yup, he should have known that there was a problem when Chase didn't come in.

* * *

An old couple was arguing over who would brew the coffee. She didn't want to because she did it every day and he never did anything. Now they were outside of the hut and it was just getting worse.

She neared the river to get some water and muttering profanities under her breath. He was a no good idiot and he was always going to be that way. She should have listened to her sister when she had been alive.

She gasped noticing a young man unconscious and his lips were a little blue. She called to her husband and tried to find a pulse and eventually found one when her husband came.

It was a good thing that her husband took cpr classes. He instantly started it and motioned for her to call 9-1-1. She placed the call and came back in time to see that it obviously worked because the young man was breathing on his own and on his side.

"Is he going to be okay," she asked.

"Yup, he instantly began to breath after five minutes of cpr," her husband replied.

"Any brain damage," she asked hesitantly.

She knew that if he had been deprived for so long that'll he'll have brain damage and that was what she was afraid of. If she hadn't been arguing, she flinched as she thought of what would have happened.

"Nope, but I accidentally broke some ribs. At least he's breathing," he added.

She was glad too, now all they had to do was wait for the ambulance.


End file.
